Abandoned Souls
by XxIvyflowerxX
Summary: Minkfur, Moondust, and Kelpfire have survived the thing that destroyed the Clans. Kelpfire is from RiverClan, Minkfur from ShadowClan, and Moondust from WindClan. ThunderClan perished, and only Minkfur carries their blood, but barely. They create BrightClan to rebuild the clans, one by one.
1. Allegiances

Characters:

BrightClan

Moondust - Blue-eyed gray She-cat with dapples, and a silver muzzle. She is basically the cat holding the four together and takes the place of the medicine cat and the leader.

Minkfur - Dark amber-eyed brown She-cat with a light brown muzzle. She is prickly, but is a great cat in place of the Deputy, as Moondust stated before that if she were to die, Minkfur would be her next choice as the leader.

Kelpfire - Bright amber-eyed peach-colored She-cat with a brighter peach coloring on half of her face, and stockings on her legs. She is selfish and always angry, but she is more friendly to cats that act kind towards her.

Outsiders

Dusk - Bright green-eyed and bright blue-eyed black Tom. He gets easily hostile if threatened.

Speck - Dark green-eyed dapple calico Tom. He is protective of anyone he is friends with, but is gentle and sweet to anyone he meets if they aren't hostile.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A small-figured brown she-cat glances up at the sky, her eyes wandering to try and see a star through the clouds. It had been nights upon nights since she had seen one. A gray she-cat calls to her. "Minkfur! Minkfur… there's no chance. The stars have abandoned us." Minkfur frowns and pads over to the gray cat. Her pelt was glossy before, under the starlight, but now it was dull, both from the absent stars and the un-groomed hairs sticking up.

"There must be a chance, still." Minkfur glanced over to the gray cat.

"I doubt it." The gray she-cat answered.

"I trust you, Moondust." Minkfur sighed, her voice barely a whisper.

"We have to find Kelpfire. She ran off in a fit yesterday. I tried to track her scent, but the damp air chased it away." Moondust inquired.

"Maybe we should let her go. She's always been a problem." Minkfur growled under her breath.

"Are you mouse brained? Kelpfire maybe isn't the best tempered, but we need every cat we can get right now. The clans are gone, and they won't last without cats to make more kits." Moondust grumbled at Minkfur.

"I know you are friends, but it might make her happier to be alone without us to ruin her prey." Minkfur scoffed.

"You may be right." Moondust sighed.

"Now, bickering feeds no cat. Let's hunt." Moondust suggested.

The two cats hunted until the sun rose up in dawn. Moondust found a mouse bone with the scent of Kelpfire on it. "Minkfur, I scent Kelpfire!" She excitedly announced.

"Hmm, it does smell like her." Minkfur mewed. "I guess we should follow the trail." Minkfur murmured. Moondust kept her nose to the ground and stalked along the scent. Soon they came across a small pile of moss. Behind a rock was a she-cat with a peach-colored pelt.

"Kelpfire! You're alive!" Moondust mewed happily towards the cat.

"Huh?" The cat replied. Minkfur cast a glance over towards Moondust as if to say, "We really were looking for this cat?" Moondust let out a quiet growl at her in reply.


	3. Chapter1

Chapter 1

Minkfur woke up to light streaming into the den. Kelpfire was laying by herself, while Moondust had laid near her as they fell asleep. Minkfur stood up and walked out of the den to stretch. She looked at the sky, which told her that it was around noon. She smelled the leaf-fall air, it was dry and stung her nose. She walked over to the small pile of fresh-kill they had gathered the day before. It had been a moon since the Clans had perished. Minkfur heard Kelpfire gagging in the den. She quickly went over to her and helped her to her paws. Kelpfire had been feeling sick lately. Minkfur led her over to the dirtplace, to retch there. Minkfur prodded Moondust awake. "Wake up, Moondust. Kelpfire is sick again." Minkfur mewed.

"Really? I've tried everything I know. I'll talk to her." Moondust said as she stretched. Minkfur saw her disappear to the sound of retching.

"Kelpfire, are you sure you haven't been seeing any Toms around? Especially when you went missing for 2 days 2 moons ago?" Moondust asked Kelpfire.

"I guess I scented one that day that you found me." Kelpfire murmured.

"You're probably expecting kits. Your stomach has also been swelling, correct?" Moondust inquired. Kelpfire looked down. "You should stay fed and rest. You can tell the others when you want, or I can tell them now." Moondust said, softly.

"You tell them." Kelpfire murmured, barely a breath escaping her mouth. Moondust nodded and helped Kelpfire to her paws to guide her into the sun-filled clearing. Kelpfire laid down as Moondust walked away towards the den.

"Minkfur, I believe Kelpfire is expecting kits." Moondust announced.

"That's great news." Minkfur mewed.

"Keep an eye out for her, okay? I'm going hunting." Moondust said as she walked out of camp.

Moondust smells a squirrel in the brush. She crouches, stalking the squirrel as it munches on nuts. She gets close enough to pounce and leaps on it. The squirrel squeals as she takes her teeth and barges them into the squirrel's spine. It cracks and the squirrel falls limp in her paws. This would feed us all greatly tonight.

Kelpfire let out a sigh, glancing at her peach-colored stomach. The kits inside were restless, ready to emerge in a quarter moon's time. It had been a week since Moondust told her that she was expecting, and Minkfur had acted nicer to her recently. It was nice, having cats who worry about the smallest scent of rotting prey you have eaten, but she hated the fact that she couldn't provide for herself. Moondust told her that she only had to wait a few more days. She sighed, the sun warming her against the cold breeze. Her fur had turned fluffier in the cold. "How are you, Kelpfire?" Moondust asked. Her gray pelt was bright against the sun.

"I'm alright. Do you need to check on me again? It's only been 2 days." Kelpfire teased.

"Yep. I don't want your kits to be unhealthy, and neither do you." Moondust said, flicking her tail to motion Kelpfire rolling onto her back. Kelpfire rolled over, and Moondust prodded her stomach. "Looks good, seems like they are due in 4 days at most."

"Have you ever had kits before? I don't know what to do." Kelpfire mumbled, worried and anxious.

"I had a litter two springs ago. I was quite young, barely a warrior," her voice turned sorrowful, and her eyes clouded as if she was remembering a horrible day. "I miss Soarheart and Hawktalon. Especially Quailwing. I barely saw them live before they were gone…" Moondust started to crouch to the ground in sorrow. Her eyes showed grief and misery. Kelpfire felt horrible. Maybe Moondust could try again with having kits, and see them have kits of their own. "Soarheart only just had her litter of kits with Cliffstream. I remember some of their names, Ivykit, I think Gorgekit, and two more. They're in StarClan now." Will we go to StarClan? Where would StarClan even be? Would they follow us here? Would Moondust ever see her kits again? Her grandkits, even? Kelpfire's mind swirled in confusion. She felt one of her kits kick her stomach. She looked up and saw stars begin to appear, and the air felt colder. She sighed and patted Moondust on the shoulder with her tail.

"You should get some sleep, Moondust. You've worked hard recently." Kelpfire said gently to Moondust. She couldn't help feel empathy for the poor she-cat. She had been through so much.

Kelpfire opened her eyes to a beautiful clearing, the stars finally shining brightly. She gazed around and set her eyes on a star-laced Tom. She looked closer and recognized Duskriver, her brother. Kelpfire's eyes lit up, and she walked towards him. When she tried to muzzle him, she only felt cold air. "Why have you come to see me?" She asked, puzzled.

"I need to assure you that we're still here. We're on a journey, too. We follow where you and the others go." He said to her. His pelt was a dusty coloring but had specks of Kelpfire's light peachy tone.

"May I muzzle you? I haven't felt your fur on mine since…" She choked up. He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. The stars on his pelt grew dimmer as the color returned fully to his fur. Kelpfire muzzled him, purring. "Will my kits survive?" She suddenly asked. Duskriver nodded and muzzled her stomach. He purred against it.

"They will live to be strong, and will not suffer the fate that Moondust's did." He assured.

"Can you let Moondust see her kits in a dream? And her grandkits? It would make her day." Kelpfire asked. Duskriver nodded and retrieved the cats. A sweet, light gray she-cat padded along with 4 kits, all with similar coloring to Moondust. A black Tom, who she guessed was Hawktalon, came padding behind her. A white tabby Tom walked slowly behind them. "Why did you bring them to me?" Kelpfire asked. Duskriver flicked his tail to beside Kelpfire, and Kelpfire saw Moondust fade into the meadow, and get up. Her eyes bolted to her kits, and to Quailwing. Her eyes lit up and she ran over to them, basically smothering them in purrs. Kelpfire felt so warm, watching the mother, kits, mate, and grandkits reunite. She felt like she would sleep well tonight.


End file.
